


Blackberry Breakdown

by Astara_Font



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BakedSpaghetti, Crying, Different Points of View, Drabble, Emotional Shut Downs, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, Off-Screen Triggers, Other, Past Abuse, Platonic Papyrus/Blackberry, Points of View Changes, Poison, Tell me if I missed anything?, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, emotional breakdown, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astara_Font/pseuds/Astara_Font
Summary: Everyone has their off days, their triggers, and their own ways of coping. Whether you cope in a healthy or unhealthy manner is what matters, though. Blackberry is usually quite a calm Sans. Unnerving, sometimes, but all in all he seems like a great person. Nothing could deter him, right? Wrong





	Blackberry Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Kit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/gifts).



> Yooooo! It’s me! I actually wrote something (for once)! Aaaand it’s angst.... I did a sad. whoa. Well... it’s under a cut. so... HERE! Of course this is by own interpretation of Blackberry, so yeah. By the way, line breaks signal a change in POV. POV changes will alternate between Papyrus and Blackberry, starting with Papyrus. Inspired by Lady_Kit who distracted me from my Chemistry project...

“Blackberry?” A hesitant, yet reassuring voice came out of the corner of the room. Papyrus stood up, staring at the small Sans in front of him who had just burst through the door, eyes hazy. Twist was currently with Slim, probably drinking themselves to death. And everyone else was out of the house. 

Papyrus placed his hand on Blackberry’s shoulder, but Blackberry shrugged him off, heading off to the kitchen. Papyrus could hear the opening and closing of the fridge and cabinets before he decided to follow Blackberry and help him with whatever he was going to cook. 

 

* * *

 

Eggs. Blackberries. Flour. Milk. Sugar. Cinnamon. Vanilla. Blackberry’s mind was racing as he laid the ingredients down. Taking a mortar and pestle, he began to crush the blackberries into a jam-like consistency. He had to break the blackberries down first, then add the sugar, then the  ~~poison~~  special ingredient.

Blackberry wasn’t rattled at all when he walked into Grillby’s bar and found the Undertale Muffet staring back at him. He was  ~~terrified~~  completely calm as he  ~~ran~~  walked out of the establishment. He stirred the sugar-blackberry mixture and smoothly took out the burgundy vial of atropa belladonna out of his pocket and broke the wax seal- Wait, the vial wasn’t in his hand anymore.  _What?_

 

* * *

 

Papyrus placed the vial in his pocket to observe for later, and pulled Blackberry into a hug. Blackberry immediately froze up, unsure of what to do. He could move. His ribcage wasn’t moving at all. Papyrus grew highly concerned and immediately let go of the small skeleton within his grasp. Blackberry began shaking, body convulsing as if in shock. His body gave out on him, and like a puppet with its string cut, slumped to the floor in a heap. A quiet sobbing sound resounded throughout the entire house, and Papyrus just stood there, helpless.


End file.
